


wreck my plans

by xEnchanted



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEnchanted/pseuds/xEnchanted
Summary: "I'm begging for you to take my hand, wreck my plans"Both Rory and Logan had seemingly set plans for how each of their futures were going to go. She was going to raise her child alone. He was going to finally bite the bullet and fulfill his family's dynastic plan. But everything changes when Rory has a chance encounter over Thanksgiving weekend. (Set three weeks after AYITL)
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. they count me out time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I just finished my full Gilmore Girls rewatch and my mind was once again flooded with what happened with Rory and Logan after the AYITL. I know many people have shared their ideas, so I decided to toss my hat in the ring now. 
> 
> This is set a few weeks after the revival ends. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**November 25th 2016**

“I can’t believe this!” 

“What?” Rory asked, looking over at her mother. 

“I can’t believe all the cute colors and patterns that all this baby stuff comes in,” Lorelai said, looking at the row of strollers in front of her. Rory was standing in front of a rack of baby clothes nearby. Luckily for Lorelai, Rory was used to her talking from across a store. 

“In 1984, the only options were black or maybe, if you were lucky enough, the darkest navy you’ve ever seen. It was like all the babies were traveling to the same funeral and didn’t want to look inappropriate.” 

“Sounds depressing,” Rory said, drawing her attention back to the onsies she was looking at. 

“You’re telling me! I would’ve killed to have this leopard print stroller for you,” Lorelai gestured to the stroller next to her, she looked almost mesmerized by it. Rory scrunched her nose when she looked back. 

“Looks tacky,” 

“Hey! Infant you would not have known the difference! I would’ve been the coolest mom in high school. Oh wait, I was the only mom in high school so I won that by default.” She gave a smile like she was really proud of it. 

It was Black Friday. Lorelai convinced Rory the night before to go baby shopping for the first time ever together. 

_ “Primo baby stuff at the cheapest prices of the year!”  _

_ “Baby stuff won’t be necessary after we’re trampled to death,”  _

_ “There’s no better way to go than to get trampled to death in the baby department of Nordstrom.” _

“This is crazy,” Rory told her mom as she picked up a onesie and examined it. 

“What is?” 

“Shopping so early. It feels like bad luck. I don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl!” Rory put the onesie back and looked over at her mom. 

“Shopping when you’re almost 3 months pregnant isn’t crazy. You know what is crazy? This,” Lorelai held up a box. “You put this thing into any large purse, bag, whatever, and it turns it into a diaper bag! That’s crazy. Do you know how ugly diaper bags were? Now you can turn a Louis Vuitton tote into a compartmented diaper bag if you want to!” 

“I’ll be sure to pick out which Louis bag I’ll be using to throw dirty diapers in.”

“Hey! Have you been hiding LV bags from me so I don’t borrow them?” 

Rory rolled her eyes. Her mother looked at the price tag. 

“This is fifty percent off! I’m definitely getting this for you. You’ll be transforming all your inferior normal bags into fabulous diaper bags,” Lorelai grinned as she looked back at Rory. 

“Mom, you don’t have to buy everything today,” Rory tried to insist. 

“Excuse me, if you think I’m not going to be buying anything I want for my grandchild then you’re mistaken,” Lorelai told her. She didn’t look at Rory again as she marched her way to the register. Rory silently followed. 

“Plus Rory, I’m obviously not getting everything. That’s what baby showers are for! Forcing all your friends and family to buy as many baby items as you can imagine all while you sit there and let them pile up around you without lifting a finger. It’s very regal honestly,” Lorelai informed her as she placed the box down on the register counter. 

“Excuse me, can you please add this to our bag? We’re going to look around a little more,” Lorelai asked the woman behind the counter. Rory checked the time on her phone. 

“Actually mom, we better get going. We have to meet grandma in half an hour,” Rory told her, turning her phone screen towards her mother to show her. Lorelai groaned in annoyance. 

“Fine,” She turned her attention back to the woman at the register. “I guess you can just ring everything up now. My daughter remembered she arranged for us to have lunch with Satan at 12:30.” 

“Well what was I supposed to say mom! You’re the one who started talking about us going shopping today at thanksgiving dinner last night,” Rory reminded her. 

“Yes but when she asked us to meet for lunch you could’ve said anything. You had a doctor’s appointment, you needed to get back to writing, you’re deathly allergic to the Hartford Tea Room so it wouldn’t be good for the baby,” Lorelai rambled on. 

“Hey, I kinda like the tea room. They have good cream puffs,” 

“The only redeeming quality.” 

In all honesty Rory didn’t mind having to meet with her grandmother today. It kept a hard time limit on her mother’s shopping extravaganza. Rory was grateful for everything Lorelai had already done for her. She felt as though she was doing too much already only 3 weeks into knowing about her grandchild’s existence. 

* * *

When Lorelai pulled into the spot in front of the restaurant where they were meeting her mother, she glanced over at daughter. 

“Should we have an escape plan? If it starts to go over an hour you can tell her you’re having morning sickness and then I’ll be the hero, running you out to safety,” 

“And let you get all the glory? No way,” 

“Fine, preggo,” Lorelai teased as she opened the door of the car and got out.

Rory followed her out the door and up the walkway into the tea room. It was full of women dressed up, ranging from the ages of five to a hundred. 3 tiered towers sat on all the tables, full of finger sandwiches, scones and other assorted pastries. The edges of the tables were lined with delicate china sets, covered in floral patterns. 

Rory was wearing a dress with an empire waist, hoping it would draw attention away from her stomach. She was keen on not letting other people know about her pregnancy until the second trimester. She deemed it bad luck. Her mother made fun of her for it because Rory was never superstitious before this, but she wasn’t taking any chances. 

That, plus she wasn’t exactly ready to tell everyone about it yet. Only her mom, Luke, her grandmother, Lane and Paris knew right now. That never stopped her mother and grandmother from talking about it in public though. And her stomach was starting to get bigger, it already was noticeable if she wore her regular clothes, and baggy ones wouldn’t work forever. 

“Rory!” Emily exclaimed, breaking her train of thought. 

“Hi grandma,” Rory replied, smiling and hugging her in the process. 

“You look beautiful! I hope your mother didn’t exhaust you already with her need for early morning shopping,” Emily quipped as she pulled away from Rory, giving Lorelai a side eye at the same time. 

“Hello mother, nice to see you too!” Lorelai said as she plastered a fake smile on her face. 

“Hello Lorelai,” Emily sighed, “I hope you didn’t put Rory through too much this morning. She should really be resting with her condition.” 

“I know, having a literal ticking time bomb strapped around her stomach is stressful. It could explode at any moment.” 

“I don’t know why you think this is a joke Lorelai,” Emily said, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m fine grandma, seriously. Let’s sit now,” Rory attempted to reassure her. Having her mother and grandmother fight right off the bat before they even sat down was not what she wanted. 

“Yeah mom, don’t worry. I only made her carry four bags full of five pound bowling balls,” Lorelai said as they sat down. 

“So Rory, you are glowing! How are you feeling?” Emily asked, ignoring Lorelai completely. 

“Oh, I’m good. Same as yesterday,” Rory shrugged. Luckily for her, the waitress came to the table and asked for everyone’s drink orders. 

“I’ll have a coffee, please,” Rory immediately responded. 

“ _ Rory, _ ” Emily began, giving her granddaughter a quizzical look. 

“ _ Mom, _ Rory is allowed one regular cup of coffee a day. She hasn’t had any coffee yet today,” Lorelai interrupted her mother before her nagging began. Rory was grateful that she didn’t have to explain herself. Coffee was the only thing getting her through the day and she wasn’t gonna stop just because her grandmother nagged her. 

“I’ll also have a coffee,” Lorelai then told the waitress. 

“We also have mimosas if any of you are interested,” the waitress informed them. 

“Oh, yes please!” Lorelai smiled, “I’ll have a mimosa and a coffee.” Lorelai told her with a big smile. 

“Someone’s getting a little crazy,” Rory joked. 

“I’ll just have fresh squeezed orange juice, please,” Emily told the waitress, who then left to put their drink orders in. 

“Lorelai, aren’t you driving?” Emily inquired, giving her a look. 

“Well luckily I have preggo here as a designated driver for the next six months if anything gets out of control.” Lorelai gestured to Rory. Emily rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore her daughter. 

“So Rory, did you buy anything nice today?” Emily asked. 

“Actually mom got me some new clothes,” Rory began to say before being interrupted. 

“Maternity clothes,” Lorelai chimed in, “and just a few baby items.” 

“Really? So early? Rory doesn’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl yet,” Emily said as the waitress came back with everyone’s drinks. 

“As if there aren’t any unisex onesies. Don’t conform my grandchild to gender norms before they’re even born!” Lorelai exclaimed. 

Emily rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. 

“She just got a few onesies and some baby items that aren’t clothing,” Rory told her. 

“Sounds lovely. Well if you’re accepting baby items already I have some items picked out in my catalogs,” Emily replied. 

“Mom, there’s no way you use catalogs still to order furniture,” Lorelai laughed, taking a sip of her mimosa. 

“Excuse me, yes I do! What’s wrong with catalogs Lorelai?” Emily raised an eyebrow at Lorelai. 

“Nothing is wrong with catalogs, mother. It’s just that there’s this new thing called the internet, and you can order anything you want with one click and it’ll come two days later. No longer do you have to wait three to five weeks for mail-order items.” 

“Well we obviously have a few months before it’s needed so what’s the harm of a catalog order?” 

“There’s no way it’s a current catalog. I have not seen a catalog that you can order from since maybe 2002,” Lorelai said with almost a pained look on her face. 

“Lorelai, just let me do things the way I want to. Not everyone has to do things your way,” Emily scolded. 

“Fine mom, order from a catalog and we’ll just hope that it arrives within the next decade.” 

“Do you think they’ll have cream puffs today?” Rory interrupted, hoping to completely derail their bickering. 

“They should. In fact, I’ll make sure they give us some extra for you to take home,” Emily replied, she turned her head and started to look for a waiter to submit the request to. 

“Oh, that’s okay grandma. We can just tell the waitress when she comes back,” Rory waved her grandma off. She didn’t want to cause a scene over a cream puff request. 

“Nonsense, this is their job Rory,” Emily assured her. 

“Actually, I have to go to the bathroom,” Lorelai said. Emily whipped her head back, looking at her daughter with her eyebrows furrowed. 

“Lorelai! You’re not a child, you can excuse yourself to go without making an announcement to the whole table,” Emily scolded. Lorelai flashed her a smirk. 

“I know. I just wanted to make sure Rory knew,” Lorelai turned towards her daughter. “Honey, mommy has to go to the potty—”

“Lorelai!” Emily exclaimed. Lorelai ignored her. 

“— but if the food comes while I’m gone you better not eat all the fancy PB&J sandwiches before I get back,” Lorelai said so seriously. 

“I promise I’ll save you some of the peanut and fresh strawberry preserves finger sandwiches,” Rory assured her. 

“Good girl!” Lorelai exclaimed before getting up from the table. 

Once Lorelai was gone, Emily drew her attention back to Rory. 

“Honestly Rory, I don’t know how you’ve dealt with her all these years,” Emily remarked as she took a sip of her orange juice. 

“I’ve survived,” Rory replied, giving her grandmother a shrug of her shoulders. “Are you staying in Hartford for the rest of the weekend?” Rory asked. 

“Yes but I’m going back to Nantucket on the early side Sunday morning,” Emily told her. Rory nodded. She was glad she was able to spend one last thanksgiving at her grandparents house. Now her grandmother was having them all come out to Nantucket for Christmas. 

The waitress came and placed their tower of food in the middle of their table. 

“Thank god,” Rory breathed out. She was absolutely starving. But before she could even reach out to the platter she was interrupted. 

“Emily?” Rory heard a familiar voice say from behind her. 

_ No _ . 

“Shira?” Emily replied, looking up to the woman behind Rory. 

_ No no no… _

Rory turned her head to see an older blonde woman coming right towards her, with two younger women trailing close behind. 

_ Fuck no.  _

“Emily!” Rory heard again, this time more enthusiastically. Suddenly the older blonde was right next to her. 

Shira Huntzberger was standing right next to her. 

The other two women caught up. Another blonde that she recognized and a brunette that she didn’t. 

“Shira! How’s nice to see you,” Emily greeted Shira from her seat. She had her signature fake kind smile plastered on her face. 

“Yes this is a nice surprise!” Shira replied, her voice and face dripping with the same fake sweetener. 

This could not be happening. Rory was beside herself as she watched the two women greet each other. Of all the days she was in Hartford. No, of all the days they were in the tea room — which was maybe once a year — it had to be the same day that the Huntzbergers were here. Of course. This had to be a sick cosmic joke set up by the universe. 

“You remember my daughter Honor?” Shira gestured to the younger blonde next to her. 

“Of course! My, I can’t believe how grown up you are now!” Emily said as her gaze shifted towards Honor. 

“Oh you’re too kind Mrs. Gilmore,” Honor waved her off. 

“And I’m so sorry about Mr. Gilmore,” Honor continued with a sincere look on her face. 

“Yes Emily, we were so sorry to hear about Richard, he was a great man,” Shira chimed in, not quite as sincere as her daughter was. 

“Thank you both,” Emily respectfully replied. Emily then drew her attention to Rory. 

“You remember my granddaughter Rory,” She said as she gestured towards Rory. The three women turned their heads towards Rory as if they had all just noticed her there. Rory flinched, wishing the attention was drawn away from her rather than towards. 

“Of course!” Shira exclaimed, her fake smile spreading across her face again. “So nice to see you again.” 

“You too,” Rory simply replied as she did her best to reciprocate a fake smile back without throwing up. 

“You know Rory has been doing excellent work lately. She wrote a huge piece for The New Yorker,” Emily beamed with pride over her granddaughter. 

“That’s wonderful!” Shira’s voice was full of saccharine. 

“Yes! We’re all very proud of her. And she’s begun writing a novel, although she won’t let us know what it’s about yet,” Emily continued. Rory darted her eyes away from her grandmother, who definitely was not going to be happy with her book’s contents once she found out. 

“How interesting. Very mysterious of y-“ Shira began. 

“Hey Preggo! You better not have eaten all the PB&J already,” Lorelai called from behind Rory. 

Rory’s eyes went wide and she felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. Of all the times her mother could make a joke about her being pregnant, she had to pick right now. How could she not see the people standing around their table? Lorelai could not have had worse timing. 

“Lorelai!” Emily scolded. “We have guests at our table!” 

“Oh sorry. It’s just me and an empty stomach don’t mix,” Lorelai finally approached the table. It wasn’t until she sat back down that she finally looked up at who was standing over them. 

“Hello Lorelai,” Shira greeted her, still fake but a bit more devious. 

“Oh— hi Shira,” Lorelai’s eyes went wide but she tried to control her composure. Rory was staring daggers at her now. 

“We were just talking about Rory’s work,” Emily attempted to shift the conversation back. 

“Yes! Rory,” Shira said, shifting her attention back on Rory. “And now it appears congratulations are in order?” 

Rory was mortified. This was the last person on earth she wanted to be talking to about this. She couldn’t bear to look up, knowing the older woman’s face would be twisted in the fakest smile loaded with satisfaction over the turn of events. And Honor had known about her and Logan for at least a little while. What was she thinking now? 

Rory looked between her grandmother and mother, begging for assistance. 

“Yes well, Rory is trying to keep it quiet during the first trimester. So your discretion for the next month would be greatly appreciated,” Emily said with a smile. Rory was grateful for her grandmother’s ability to make anything sound good. 

“Oh of course,” Shira attempted to assure them, with the most insincere look on her face. 

“Lorelai, you remember my daughter Honor,” Shira redirected the attention back to Honor, who was now staring at Rory like she was prey. 

“Of course,” Lorelai confirmed, a fake smile matching Shira’s on her face. 

“And this is my to-be daughter-in-law,” Shira pointed to the brunette next to them, “Odette.” 

_ Fuck me. _ Rory thought. She could see her mother looking at her with concern in the corner of her eye. Rory refused to look up at the young brunette woman now. 

“Hello!” Odette gave them a smile and a wave to match. 

“How do you do,” Emily said, looking at Odette for a moment before drawing her attention away. 

“Oh you’re French?” Lorelai looked over at Odette now. 

“Do you know Pepé Le Pew?” Lorelai asked as if she was serious.

Odette looked confused, unsure if Lorelai was joking or not. 

“Lorelai!” Emily scolded her once again. 

“Odette this is my old friend Emily, her daughter Lorelai and granddaughter Rory,” Shira explained. “Rory and Logan had a bit of puppy love between them when they were in college.” 

“A little more than a bit I would say,” Lorelai chimed in. “They definitely gave Donny Osmond a run of his money.” 

“Who?” Odette asked, clearly completely confused now. 

Rory was beside herself. She couldn’t look at anyone anymore. She was just staring her folded napkin down as she did her best not to throw up. 

Maybe she should use her mother’s morning sickness excuse now. 

“Rory,” Shira started. “Do you have a fiancé? Surely we would’ve heard about a wedding if one had happened already.” 

“No, there hasn’t been any wedding,” Emily assured her. “I’m so sorry ladies, but our meal is definitely getting cold now and I know my girls would really like to enjoy it.” 

“Oh of course! Excuse us. So nice to see you again Emily,” Shira replied. “And congratulations Rory.” 

Shira had a glint in her eye and her smile was so big it almost looked genuine. Rory didn’t say anything and just watched as the three women walked away, completely dumbfounded. 

“Are you okay?” Lorelai asked in a low voice. Rory looked at her and gave her a nod. 

“Honestly that woman is such a horror,” Emily said. “She and that husband of hers didn’t even come to Richard’s funeral. They just sent the smallest bouquet of flowers. Ridiculous.” 

Rory gave her grandmother a small smile and then immediately grabbed a cream puff from the tower, shoving it in her mouth as quickly as she could. 

* * *

The ride home from Hartford was relatively quiet with Rory clearly wanting to avoid the subject. 

“That was fun, seeing the horrible mother of your maybe baby daddy,” Lorelai attempted to joke after they got in the car. 

“Mom,” Rory warned. 

“Fine. She should only know what her son has been up to,” Lorelai commented before dropping it. 

  
  


Lorelai pulled into the driveway. They sat in silence for a moment before she pulled the key out of the ignition. 

“Wait,” Rory stopped her, grabbing her arm before she could move anymore. 

“What’s going on kid?” Lorelai asked, giving Rory the same look of concern that she has since their unwelcome guests left their table. 

“I have to tell you something,” Rory sighed, forcing herself to meet her mother’s gaze. 

“Talk to me, Rory.” 

Rory took a deep breath. 

“I may have left some details out when I told you I was pregnant,” Rory watched her mother’s face, trying to figure out what she was thinking. 

“Like what?” Lorelai asked cautiously. 

“Well, you know how I said it could be either Paul or Logan?”

“Yes,” 

“And that I told Logan about it and he said he didn’t want to be involved,” 

“Sure, and then I offered to fly across the ocean and kick his ass if you wanted me to,” Lorelai reminded her. “That offer still stands.” 

“Well,” Rory took another deep breath. “That wasn’t exactly true.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I haven’t slept with Paul at all this past year.” 

“Oh. So you’re pretty sure it’s Logan I guess,” Lorelai concluded, looking a little relieved. 

“Well there aren't really any other options,” Rory told her. “But also—“ 

Lorelai went back to full concern. 

“I didn’t exactly tell him,” Rory confessed. 

“Tell him what?” Lorelai inquired. 

“Tell him about my condition,” Rory fully faced her mother now. Lorelai’s mouth was hanging agape. 

“ _ Rory _ ,” Lorelai started. “What are you telling me right now?” 

“I —“ 

“Because I know you couldn’t be telling me that you didn’t tell the father of your baby that you’re pregnant,” Lorelai answered her own rhetorical question. 

“Mom,” Rory attempted to interject. 

“So were you just never going to tell him?” Lorelai asked. 

“No I wasn’t!” Rory exclaimed. If her mother would just let her explain for a minute she would understand. 

“Oh my god!” Lorelai exclaimed, opening the door of the car and walking out. Rory immediately jumped out of her side, trying to catch up. 

“If you would just listen to me for a second!” Rory said from behind her. Her mother scoffed. 

“It’s my decision what I want to do with my child. I know how it would go exactly. I didn’t want to break up an engagement or worse, be his second family that he sneaks off to see,” Rory tried to explain. 

“Oh Rory please,” Lorelai scoffed again as she continued to walk up to the house. 

“I didn’t want to be an obligation!” Lorelai stopped and turned towards her daughter when she heard that. 

“Rory, you know better than anyone that you don’t need to be in a relationship to raise a kid together,” Lorelai reminded her. “And Logan’s a big boy. He can and should deal with the consequences of his actions!”

“I do know what it’s like to have a father who isn’t really there. A father who calls maybe once a week and showing up once a year isn’t what I want for my child!” Rory exclaimed. Lorelai’s face softened. 

“Honey,” Lorelai started to say, but Rory just moved past her, bounding up the stairs and pushing the front door open. She knew admitting that to her mother would make her feel bad and she didn’t want that. But she needed her mom to see it from her side. It hurt to grow up with a father like that. Rory knew Christopher loved her and that he was so young when she was born, but that didn’t excuse it. 

Lorelai sighed and stood there for a moment, staring at the door. 

“Rory?” Lorelai called out when she finally got the nerve to go into the house. She found Rory standing in the living room huffing and puffing. 

“Honey, I’m sorry. I really did try to do best for you with your dad,” Lorelai said. 

“I know,” Rory sighed. “It’s not your fault.” 

“But my main thing was that he always had the choice. He knew about you from the beginning.” 

Rory looked away from her mother, knowing there would be more to follow. 

“Rory, you saw how much it hurt Luke to find out about April so much later in her life. He hated that Anna never told him, never gave him the choice to know his kid. She assumed he wouldn’t really want to be involved and that crushed him.” 

Rory scrunched her eyes closed.  _ Ouch _ . She turned back to her mother and opened them. 

“I know,” she said. 

“It’s not too late to tell him, kid. In fact, it’s the perfect time. It’s only the first trimester. And you never know, people can surprise you,” Lorelai told her, taking a few steps forward to get closer to her. 

“I guess…” 

“And besides, I think your cover was blown at lunch today.” Lorelai added. 

Rory groaned, very much aware of the fact. 


	2. rough on the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to post this soon after the first chapter because they go hand in hand. Updates won't usually be this often though!

Honor jumped out of the car the moment it stopped in the driveway of her childhood home. She had to be the one who got inside first. She had to be the one to find him first. 

“Honor!” Shira exclaimed. “What are you doing?” 

“Sorry mother, have to use the bathroom!” She replied as she ran up to the door. She already had her keys in hand and was able to push through the door quickly. 

“Logan?” She called out as she ran into the foyer. She ran to the staircase and yelled his name again. 

“What?” She heard from upstairs. She quickly ran up the stairs, down the hall and into the room she knew her brother was using as a makeshift office during the visit to their parents’ house. 

“Logan!” Honor exclaimed as she walked in. She swiftly closed the door behind her and locked it. Logan looked up when he heard the click of the lock. 

“What the hell is going on?” He asked with a look of confusion. 

“I have to talk to you right now,” she explained, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. 

“Okay?” 

“When was the last time you saw Rory Gilmore?” Honor asked, cutting to the chase. Her younger brother seemed to be oblivious to how serious this was going to be.

“Why?” He asked back, still confused but also had a tone of irritation in his voice. 

“Because I saw her today, and so did mom and Odette. She was at the tea room with her mom and grandmother,” she explained. She watched as his face went from confused to mortified. 

“What?!” He exclaimed. Honor thought he was about to jump out of his seat. Honor knew about her brother’s illicit affair with his college girlfriend. In fact, it wasn’t really illicit until the last few months. At the beginning of the year their father insisted that Logan grew up and finally got married. Much to Logan’s chagrin, their father arranged for Logan and Odette to meet a week later. A month after that, Mitchum brought his grandmother’s ring to Logan’s London office and told him to “do the right thing”. 

Luckily for Mitchum, this was soon after Rory insisted that their relationship was casual, built on the concept of  _ what happens in Vegas _ . 

Honestly to Honor it was all very stupid. Logan was a playboy when he was in college but that changed when he met Rory. And while his ego was deeply wounded when Rory said no to his proposal ten years ago, it was obvious he still carried a torch for her. He was never one to not go after what he wanted, so why he let their most recent relationship stay like that was beyond Honor’s comprehension. 

She supposed now he would have to take accountability for being so hard headed. 

“Yes. You need to tell me right now when you last saw her,” Honor insisted. 

“Why? Did she say something about me?” Logan asked. Honor rolled her eyes. 

“Logan, tell me right now!” She was getting impatient and she knew either her mother or Odette could come into the house at any moment. 

“September, why?” He inquired. 

“Oh my god,” Honor sighed, pulling her right hand up to her forehead to rub the tension headache she could feel coming on. 

“Honor what?!” Now it was Logan’s turn to lose his patience. He was staring at his sister now. She dropped her hand and sat up straight, looking him right in the eye. 

“Logan, Rory is pregnant,” Honor explained. She watched her little brother’s face go from being irritated to pale white with his mouth dropping open. 

“What? How do you even know?” Logan asked after a moment of silence. 

“Mom insisted on going over to the table when she saw Emily and then Lorelai accidentally let it out when she fondly referred to Rory as ‘preggo’, not seeing us at the table yet,” she told him. 

“Maybe— maybe Lorelai was just joking. She always did stuff like that,” Logan tried to reason. Honor felt a little bad as she watched her brother attempt to grasp at straws. 

“Mom of course didn’t drop it and Emily confirmed that it was true,” Honor said. She sat there for a moment, letting her brother take in all. 

Both of them were snapped back to reality when the sound of the front door slamming shut interrupted their streams of consciousnesses. 

“Logan?” Their mother called out. “We’re home!” 

Honor turned her attention back to Logan who looked like he could throw up at any moment. Suddenly he stood up. 

“I need to get the hell out of here,” he decided, quickly turning off his computer. 

“How are you going to do that?” Honor inquired. 

“I’m thirty-five years old, I’m not bound to the house,” he said, sliding his phone into his pocket. He was frantic, picking up his bag and started stuff things into it before realizing that he doesn’t need his bag at all. 

“Logan?” They heard again. He sighed and started walking towards the door. She jumped up and followed him. 

“Do you want to go to my house?” She offered as they reached the stairs. He just shook his head. 

“Logan! Honey, there you are!” Their mother said as they descended down the staircase. Shira and Odette were standing there, waiting for them as members of their staff brought their shopping bags in. 

“Oh Logan, are you alright? You’re looking a bit pale,” Their mother commented when they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“I’m fine,” he answered plainly. “Just a busy day at work.” 

“Hello  _ amour _ ,” Odette greeted him. Walking up to him and giving him a small kiss. Honor didn’t see him do anything in return. 

“Hi,” he said. “I actually have to go.”

“What? I thought you were going to be here for dinner!” Shira exclaimed. 

“I promised I’d go to dinner with Colin and Finn,” he lied. 

“Fine,” Shira pursed her lips. “But before you go, you won’t believe who we ran into today at the Hartford Tea Room.” 

“Hmm?” Was all Logan was able to get out as he passed by his mother, going right to the coat rack. 

“The Gilmores, Emily, Lorelai, and Rory,” Shira said so nonchalantly. Logan stiffened a bit and Honor wondered if anyone else noticed. 

Of course their mother wasn’t going to waste a moment before letting him know this. She had no idea what she was doing by bringing this up. 

“Oh?” He pulled his coat off the rack. Honor and the other two women couldn’t see his face, which was probably for the best for the other women. 

“Yes, and you won’t believe it. Rory Gilmore is pregnant,” Shira told him, looking for some type of response from her son. “The poor dear didn’t have a ring on her finger or anything.” 

“Mom I have to go,” he informed her, obviously looking to avoid humoring her at all. 

“I suppose it was to be expected with the way that Lorelai raised her. So sad really.” Her mother attempted again. The devious look on her face was grossing Honor out. 

“That’s a terrible thing to say Mother,” Logan replied coolly, still refusing to look at his mother. 

“Well it’s true! She was born out of wedlock to teenagers and raised in some little backwoods town,” Shira quipped. 

“Mom!” Honor scolded. She couldn’t believe that her mother was really doing this right now. After all this time she was still going after Rory Gilmore, even after ten years and Logan’s engagement to a different woman who was standing right next to her. 

Little did her mother know she could very well be in for a rude awakening within the next few days. 

Honor could see the side of Logan’s face now as he put on his jacket. His face was completely red. She wouldn’t be surprised to see smoke start to come out of his ears. 

“Mom, I’m not doing this right now,” Logan told her through gritted teeth as he walked towards the front door. 

“Excuse me?” Shira asked, a look of annoyance on her face that Logan wasn’t going to take the bait. Honor looked at Odette’s face now which had confusion written all over it. She felt bad for her. None of this was truly about her at all, yet she was going to become a casualty if this played out as Honor expected. Even worse, her mother was starting this all in front of her. 

“I said I’m not doing this right now,” Logan repeated, his voice getting louder this time, opening the door before saying one last thing. “I’m going to meet Colin and Finn. You and I can talk later.” 

He didn’t wait for their mother to respond, he just immediately slammed the door behind him. 

Honor sighed almost out of relief. Relieved that that didn’t go any worse than it could have. Relieved that she was able to get to him first rather than  _ this _ being how he found out. 

“Mother why would you do that?” Honor asked her mother, clearly irritated. She hoped her mother wouldn’t make this into a game, but that was obviously too much to ask. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Honor,” Shira waved her off before turning to Odette. 

“Sometimes Logan gets a little testy after a day of work,” Shira tried to explain. “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry. Now, I can tell the chef to make dinner for 7 o’clock if you’d like!” 

Honor rolled her eyes. Hearing Odette agree before being pulled to the living room by Shira.

“Mom, I’m going home now!” She called after them. “The kids will want me home for dinner.” 

“Fine. We’ll see you tomorrow,” her mother accepted. Turning around in the doorway just to give her an annoyed look. 

In reality, her kids probably wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. She just needed to get the fuck out of her parents’ house. 

* * *

“Hey preggers!” Lorelai greeted her daughter as she entered the living room. Rory was sitting on the couch with her feet up, deeply distracted by her phone. 

“I’m gonna meet Luke at the dinner, antagonize him a bit in front of all the customers,” Lorelai declared gleefully. 

“I’m sure he’ll love that,” Rory replied, not looking up from her phone. 

“He always does! And then once I’ve driven him out of his own business, we’re going to pick up food from Al’s Pancake World. It’s Chinese night— do you want your usual?” 

“Hmm?” Rory replied distracted before realizing what her mother said, finally looking up at her. “Oh sure, but get me extra crab wontons and an extra egg roll this time.” 

“I knew the talk of dear Al’s Chinese food would get you to finally pay attention to me!” Lorelai said triumphantly, sitting on the arm of the couch. Rory sighed and put her phone down completely. 

“Sorry, was doing some research,” she told her mother. She was getting annoyed with her lack of progress. 

“Research like ‘how to tell my baby daddy who I was having a secret affair with that I’m now pregnant?’” Lorelai inquired. 

“Kind of. They don’t exactly have it in  _ What to Expect When You’re Expecting _ so it’s proving difficult to find answers to,” 

“It’s 2016, you would think they would be more accommodating to different parenting situations.” 

“If only,” Rory sighed again, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the arm of the couch. Just this morning she didn’t have all of this to worry about. She was content doing it all on her own before her mom found out about her not telling  _ him _ . 

Even after having her mother explain to her why she had to do this, she still felt like it was a waste of time. Logan had made his choice. He chose to marry Odette, he chose not make Rory a priority already. He knew the moment that he met her that she wasn’t the kind of girl that could be casual forever. He knew what he was doing. He shouldn’t be getting a chance to jump in at the last minute and be the hero. 

Rory had to constantly remind herself that it wasn’t about her anymore— or him for that matter. It was about her child now. It wouldn’t be fair if she didn’t at least attempt to give the father of her child the option to be a part of their life. 

“Hey, kid,” Lorelai said, snapping Rory back. She opened her eyes and looked up at her mom. 

“Yeah?”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Lorelai told her, putting a comforting hand on Rory’s legs. Rory relaxed a bit. It felt like one of those times where it was like her mom could read her mind. 

“Yeah,” Rory replied, nodding her head a little in an attempt to convince herself. 

“I’ll text you if anything changes at Al’s,” Lorelai said as she got off of the couch arm. “And call me if you need anything at all, kid.” 

Rory nodded in response. Her mom gave her one last empathic look before going to the foyer. 

* * *

Rory was still laying on the couch an hour later, no longer sitting up. Her whole body was facing towards the TV. A  _ Friends _ rerun was playing in the background, her usual go to when she couldn’t decide what to watch. In one hand was her phone right in her face, endlessly doom scrolling. Her other hand was resting on her stomach. The t-shirt she had on was usually form fitting but now was tight against her slightly swollen belly. In a month this shirt wasn’t going to fit her at all. 

She’d originally planned to take a bath in her rarely found alone time. However she’d been sucked into a twitter thread about the current political climate and now she couldn’t get off the app. 

Suddenly her scrolling was interrupted by a text message popping up at the top of her screen. She tapped on it. 

**Mom**

_ I may be eating a burger right now. _

...

Rory sighed at the sudden change in her dinner plans. But before she could say anything back, her phone buzzed again. 

**Mom**

_ Caesar had to go home early so Luke’s staying late and I got hungry. _

_ But we’ll still bring home Chinese for you and Luke  _

_ I can bring it to you now if you want _ . 

  
  


Rory shook her head and sat up before replying. 

  
  


**Mom**

_ No it’s okay, I can wait. I was going to take a bath now anyway.  _

_ How luxurious of you.  _

_ I think I’m going to say something to him tomorrow.  _

_ That’s probably a good plan.  _

_ Are you sure I shouldn’t come home now?  _

_ No. Let me enjoy my bath.  _

_ Fine.Your meal will arrive within the next two hours.  _

As if on queue, there was a knock at the front door. Rory didn’t even have time to text back before it happened. She rolled her eyes and stood up. 

“I told you you didn’t have to bring the food to me right now,” Rory called out as she walked into the foyer. 

“Now Luke is going to have to eat alone which is just sa—“ she had continued on as she opened the door but stopped immediately at the sight of who was standing on her porch. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment, her mouth hanging slightly agape. 

“Logan?” She was finally able to manage to get out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
